


Gold

by LesbianDragon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon/pseuds/LesbianDragon
Summary: Carina's thoughts as she enjoys the morning light in her bed with her lover.





	Gold

She woke up to the feeling of silk sheets on her bare skin and the warmth of her lover's arms around her. She opened her eyes only to close them again at the harsh light shining in her eyes first thing in the morning after a good night's rest.

Once her eyes had adjusted to the light she looked at her lover's face, taking in every little detail, counting every freckle and every scar that adored her face. 

The sun had just started to rise causing the room to light up with the golden morning rays. One of the streaks of sunlight hit her lover’s hair just at the right angle, making it look like molten gold.

She loved these quiet moments. Moments where she could forget her everything and bask in the warmth and light. Safely cuddled up with her girlfriend under the blankets. A small moment where everything felt right. A small moment   
where she felt so safe and so loved that she was sure if anyone where to look at her face all they would see was pure happiness.

She changed her position to one where she could comfortably reach her arm around her lover and pull her a little closer. Nami was still fast asleep as she started to leave feather-light kisses on her freckled cheeks. She left her lips untouched as she slowly made her way down to a small scar on her neck. 

A soft sigh came from Nami's mouth at the ticklish feeling, but she still hadn't woken up. Carina continued to pepper Nami's soft skin with light, barely there, kisses. Kissing a the scar on her shoulder she made her way up to her lover’s cheeks again. Once she reached Nami's face she pressed their lips together in a soft kiss and settled down in the soft bed again.

It were these early morning moments, where the sun made Nami's hair look like a golden halo and the feeling of love chased any shadows she had away, that Carina felt truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Did this little one-shot for Carinam week on Tumblr and decided to finally upload it. :)


End file.
